historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Tanel Leok
| birth_place = Võru, Estonia | death_date = | death_place = | nickname = | occupation = | spouse = Karoliina Karu | website = | height = | weight = | years = 2001 – present | bike_number = 40 8 | teams = KTM Suzuki Kawasaki Honda Yamaha TM Husqvarna | races = 227 (13 125cc, 12 MX2, 153 MX1 and 49 MXGP) | championships = | gp_debut = 2001 GP da Holanda, 125cc | first_gp_win = 2008 Irish GP, MX1 | retired = | total = 53 | wins = 49 | GP = N/A | losses = 3 | draws = | no contest = }} Tanel Leok (born June 1, 1985)"Tanel Leok" From www.yamaha-racing.com, Retrieved July 1, 2009. is an Estonian professional motocross racer competing in the FIM Motocross World Championships in MX1 class. Early life Tanel was born in Võru, Estonia and currently resides in Balen, Belgium. His father, Arvo Leok, was a motocross rider and introduced his son to the sport at a young age. He lived in Estonia and attended Sõmerpalu Primary school until he was 16 years old when he decided to pursue his racing career full-time. Career Early career He became the first rider with two junior world titles to his credit, winning the 85 cc FIM world cup in 2000 and the 125cc FIM Junior World Cup in 2001. He turned semi-professional midway through the 2001 season, and qualified for a number of GP races at 15 years of age. He claimed his first senior title in 2001 as well, being crowned German 125cc champion. His hard-charging and unmistakable racing style earned him the moniker "The Estonian Express." 2002–2003: KTM In 2002 his first professional team was Vangani Racing KTM His teammates in this team were Tyla Rattray and Ben Townley. In 2003, the Vangani Racing team metamorphosed into Bruforce Racing, still on KTM motorcycles. Tanel had by now definitely broken through in the top level of motocross world. 2004: Suzuki After a few successful races in the 125cc class in 2003, he successfully shifted to 250 cc class for the Motovision Racing Suzuki team in 2004. He made a huge impact during this season, being the only remaining top level rider on a two-stroke machine in the class. His reputation was solidified with a number of furious on-track battles with the hotshots of the class, such as multiple world champion Stefan Everts. 2005–2008: Kawasaki At the end of the 2004 season he signed a two-year contract with the Kawasaki factory team of legendary champion maker Jan De Groot. Leok claimed his first podium in FIM Motocross World Championships MX1 class on 2 April 2006 at Zolder, Belgium. This contract was renewed for another two-year term at the end of the 2006 racing season."Leok inks two year deal with kawasaki" From londonbikers.com, July 5, 2006. Retrieved July 1, 2009. After having claimed numerous GP podiums in the preceding year, Tanel Leok won his first MX1 Grand Prix in Ireland in 31, August 2008.Tanel Leok won in Ireland From www.mxlarge.com, August 31, 2008. Retrieved June 22, 2009. He claimed 9 podiums and 1449 points with kawasaki team. 2009: Yamaha At the end of the 2008 Season, Red Bull Yamaha De Carli announced that they will move on to MX1-GP in the 2009 season and the riders will be Antonio Cairoli and Tanel Leok."Tanel Leok Joins Yamaha Red Bull De Carli" From www.vitalmx.com, November 5, 2008. Retrieved June 22, 2009. The 2009 season started off well for the Estonian, winning the Italian MX1 motocross championships by a margin of 5 points over Cairoli (158–153).2009 Italian MX1 motocross championships Results From mxrealtime.com, March 15, 2009. Retrieved March 25, 2010. He won the first GP of the season in Faenza, Italy, and was the first holder of the red plate marking him as world championship leader."Tanel Leok wins at rain plagued faenza" From www.hyundai.eu, March 29, 2009. Retrieved July 1, 2009. 2009 year was steady season for Leok, only 2 retirements: 1st race in Latvia and 2nd race in Brazil. 2010: Honda Tanel signed with Honda on September 27, 2009 and in 2010 season he is in LS Motors Honda team, his teammate is Davide Guarneri."Tanel Leok And His Move To LS Motors Honda" From mxlarge.com, September 29, 2009. Retrieved December 27, 2009. In his first season with LS Motors Honda team Tanel chose his "legendary" riding number 40, he started riding in MX1 class with this number in 2004. In addition he got his first personal driving trainer – Marnicq Bervoets, this is very important renewal for Leok. His first competition with Honda was on February 7, 2010 in the Mantua Starcross. He had good starts, placed 3rd in second race and 1st in third race, overall place was 6th, because he retired first race.Mantova 2010 Results From mxlarge.com, February 8, 2010. Retrieved February 9, 2010. Tanel Leok finished 2nd to Guarneri in Italian MX1 motocross championships. Leok lost the championship by 17 points (152–135). On May 16, 2010 Leok won the second race and was the overall winner in the Grand Prix of Catalunya."Grand Prix of Catalunya – Musquin and Leok win in Spain" From mxlarge.com, May 16, 2010. Retrieved May 16, 2010. 2011: TM In September 2010 Tanel signed with TM Racing Factory Team."Tanel Leok joins TM Racing Factory with high ambitions" From motocrossmx1.com, September 18, 2010. Retrieved October 2, 2010. His first competition with TM was on February 19–20, 2011 in Mantova Starcross. Leok finished second in all three races and were also second overally behind David Philippaerts."LEOK GUIDES TM TO SECOND ON FIRST OUTING" From moto.mpora.com, February 23, 2010. Retrieved February 24, 2010. The 2011 season was poor season for Tanel, he had several crashes and technical problems with bike. The best moment of this season was holeshot win in the Grand Prix of Czech Republic and the worst moment was the crash in the Grand Prix of Great Britain."Billy MacKenzie Tanel Leok Hard Crash - GP Of Great Britain - 21.08.2011 " From youtube.com, August 22, 2011. Retrieved September 12, 2011. 2012: Suzuki In October 2011 Tanel signed with Rockstar Energy Suzuki World MX1 team, this is Suzuki factory team. His teammate in 2012 season was Clement Desalle."Factory Suzuki for Tanel Leok in 2012" From moto.mpora.com, October 5, 2011. Retrieved October 12, 2011. On February 5, 2012 Tanel Leok battled snow and icy conditions to race to second place overall against 1080 riders at Enduropale Du Touquet Beach Race in northern France, less than two minutes behind overall winner Jean-Claude Mousse."Leok second in Le Touquet 2012" From mxlarge.com, February 5, 2012. Retrieved March 12, 2013. Leok best race in 2012 season was in Benelux GP where he got his only podium in this season. 2013: Honda and TM In September 2012 Tanel signed for British motocross team Route77energy MVR-D Honda. His teammate in 2013 season was Jason Dougan."Tanel Leok back in the UK with Route77energy MVR-D Honda" From moto.mpora.com, 13 September 2012. Retrieved 24 September 2012. On 2 June, Tanel crashed heavily and broke his collarbone, causing him two miss two races. At the end of the month, Route77 Honda withdrew from the World Motocross Championship due to financial problems."Tanel Leok murdis Briti motokrossi etapil rangluu" From postimees.ee, 4 June 2013. Retrieved 17 September 2013. Prior to the Swedish Grand Prix, Leok rejoined the TM Racing Factory Team."Tanel Leok oli sunnitud hooaja keskel tiimi vahetama" From sport.err.ee, 29 June 2013. Retrieved 17 September 2013. 2014: TM In November 2013 Tanel re-signed for Italian motocross team TM Ricci Racing. His teammate in 2014 season was Davide Guarneri."Leok stays and Guarneri joins him at TM Ricci Racing" From moto.mpora.com, 11 November 2013. Retrieved 17 September 2014. TM Ricci Racing rider Tanel Leok hasn’t had the best of starts to the season. With a knee injury he picked up in the off-season. 2015: Kawasaki The Estonian Express, Tanel Leok, has signed an agreement with the British-based LPE Kawasaki Team for next year. After a long time in the Grand Prix's, Leok will focus himself on the British MX1 Championship and the MX Nationals in Great Britain. Tanel had a good season racing the British Championship and finished second in the championship under the LPE Kawasaki. 2016-2018: Husqvarna Tanel Leok has once again inked a deal to join up with the MVR-D team for the third time in his career. His team clearly kept in good terms and Tanel will now be racing the British championship for them in 2016 – the team have decided to run Husqvarna’s in 2016 switching from the Honda machine."Tanel Leok signs with MVR-D Husqvarna" From gatedrop.com, 1 November 2015. Retrieved 16 November 2015. In September 2016 Tanel signed with 8Biano Husqvarna racing team. His teammate in 2017 season was Rui Goncalves.and Leok sign with 8Biano Husqvarna "http://gatedrop.com/larranaga-and-leok-sign-with-8biano-husqvarna/" From gatedrop.com, 27 September 2016. Retrieved 23 November 2017. Leok will be contesting the 2018 season as a privateer on a Husqvarna. Leok will definitely contest all the European rounds of the series but hopes to be contest all twenty rounds. Leok had a few other options for next season, but decided to go privateer, so he can spend more time with his family in Estonia.Leok reveals plans for 2018! "http://gatedrop.com/tanel-leok-reveals-plans-2018/" From gatedrop.com, 6 November 2017. Retrieved 23 November 2017. Leok vs. Tucker Career summary *'' Season still in progress. Complete World Championship Results * Season still in progress Professional motocross record Personal life Leok married Karoliina Karu on 11 October 2008."Motokrossisõitja Tanel Leok abiellus" From ''www.elu24.ee, October 15, 2008. Retrieved July 27, 2009. They have three sons, Sebastian (born 3 December 2007),"Tanel Leok sai isaks" From www.tanelleok.com, Retrieved July 27, 2009. Travis Leok (born 14 April 2010)"New baby boy for Tanel Leok" From moto.mpora.com, Retrieved April 17, 2010. and Leon Leok (born 14 March 2015)."Motomees Tanel Leok pani pisipojale huvitava nime" From elu24.postimees.ee, Retrieved September 29, 2016. His cousin Aigar Leok is also a motocross racer. References External links * Tanel Leok – Official site * Tanel Leok Profile – Official Team site Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:People from Võru Category:Estonian motorcycle racers Category:Motocross riders